Ten Songs and Ten Stories
by SW12300
Summary: I came across this writing challenge and accepted it. Here are ten song-inspired drabbles based around the Teen Titans!


**OK, so this is a challenge I read, and I decided to attempt it myself. The premise: start a playlist, and write a story for each song. You only have that amount of time to write your drabble; when the song ends, stop writing. The version I read was all romance drabbles, but seeing as I'm not the best romance writer, don't expect the same from me.**

**Oh, and I think it's pretty obvious I don't own the Teen Titans, or these ten songs (some of them I wish I did though).**

* * *

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been - Relient K**

"Don't you think I'd want to change!?" A certain blonde shouted.

"Terra," A man began, only to get interrupted.

"I hate you! I hate you, Slade!" Terra shouted. "I hate that I agreed to work with you! I hate that I hurt my friends! I hate that I'm still alive!" That last part she hadn't meant to say out loud, but it all spilled out.

"Then why'd you do it?" Slade asked calmly.

"Because- because I was angry! I thought they all turned on me. If I could take it back, I would." Slade was shocked, but Terra continued. "I don't know _how_ I'm still alive, but I don't plan on making the same mistake twice. This time, I'm not going to be a hero or a villain. This time, I'm just going to stay away from anything weird." She picked up her book bag and walked away. "Including you."

* * *

**Lose yourself - Eminem**

He was nervous. _Horribly Nervous_. This was the first time in twelve years he would see his children. Despite the knot in his stomach, the man appeared perfectly calm. Finding the strength to raise his arm and knock on his door, he braced himself for seeing his sons and daughter.

On the other side of the door, the three children were a jumble of emotions too. The oldest boy didn't care, knowing his father wouldn't stick around—he never did. His younger brother was scared beyond belief, since he didn't follow the path of his parents. The youngest girl had never met her father, and was excited and curious and anxious and scared all at once.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

The oldest boy got up and opened the door, welcoming his father calmly. "Hey Dad,"

"Grant, Joey." The assassin greeted his sons.

"Dad?" Rose asked curiously.

_Don't blow this chance to be with your family,_ Slade thought.

* * *

**Numb - Linkin Park**

"I'm sick of this!" Robin shouted. "All you ever do is tell me what I did wrong! Nothing I ever do is good enough and I'm _sick_ of it!"

"Robin," Batman sternly said; the boy ignored his mentor.

"No. I'm leaving." Robin coldly told the man. "I don't care what you say, I'm leaving. I know I might just fail, but I have to get away from you." He said before walking out of the Batcave. Batman sighed; _teenagers_.

* * *

**Photograph - Nickelback**

"What's this?" A ten year-old asked, handing his father an old book.

"Hmm? Oh, this is something Rita gave me before I left the Doom Patrol." His father explained, opening the old book. "Man, these pictures are _old_." His son snickered at the comment.

"Doesn't that mean _you're_ old, Dad?" He asked. His father rolled his eyes and continued turning through the pictures. "Wait, go back." The boy grabbed the page and turned it back. "That's the Teen Titans, right?"

"Yeah, I tried putting that one in myself." He admitted sheepishly. "You know what, it's getting close to dinner time, go wash up." He instructed his son, who happily obeyed. "Man, memories…" He chuckled at the old photo.

* * *

**Better than Drugs - Skillet**

"Roy? Are you OK?" Jade asked, tentatively pushing the door open. In the room, a certain ginger haired archer was sprawled across his bed. "Roy?" She asked, stepping into the room.

"Huh? Oh, hey." Roy lazily greeted her.

"Are you OK?" She repeated. Roy smiled dumbly, but didn't say anything. Jade looked around, noticing something on his desk. "Roy, are you…" She looked for the right words.

"Doing heroine? No." Roy stood up, looking seriously at the assassin girl. "I would never. I have something better."

"What!?" Jade cried. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"_You_." He whispered in her ear. "And I think I'm addicted."

* * *

**Swing Life Away - Rise Against**

"What happened?" She asked curiously, running her finger along the scar that stretched across his forearm.

"I got into a fight, isn't it obvious?" He said. "It's not that big a deal, I got into plenty of fights."

"Mikron, that's terrible." She sympathetically told him.

He scoffed. "I was sleeping on somebody's front porch, and someone bigger than me decided he should be there instead. It's really nothing to be concerned about. What about you, got any scars?"

"No." She said, swaying back and forth on the swing.

"It's OK; I think I have enough scars for both of us." He joked.

* * *

**Valentine's Day - Linkin Park**

"_Of course she rejected you, what were you expecting!?"_ An oddly dressed boy mentally ranted, pacing back and forth across a random rooftop. _"Seriously!? You and her are total opposites— well, except for the fact that— _no_! Focus! You two are on different sides of the law, you _never_ had any chance." _He silently sighed and kicked a pebble. _"Maybe Mammoth _was_ right: Valentine's Day is just the day you get reminded you're all alone in the world."_

"Or maybe not." Someone else said, pulling the boy from his thoughts. He looked up, and saw the very girl who had rejected him less than an hour earlier.

"_Y-You…um…"_ Suddenly, he couldn't think of any words. _"You heard that?"_

"It was kind of hard not to." He could have sworn he just saw her smile, which caused him to start grinning like an idiot.

"_Oh… sorry about earlier."_

"Here." She handed him a small card. "This whole day is stupid, but that's no reason for either of us to be alone."

* * *

**The Dirt Whispered - Rise Against**

"What _are_ you doing?" Mikron O'Jeneus asked.

"Listening." Melvin replied.

"For…?"

"I dunno'. I fell down, so I guess the ground had something to tell me; so now, I'm listening." She explained, like it was totally normal.

"OK?" Mikron shook his head at his friend's antics. He began walking away, but tripped and fell flat on his face. Melvin looked over to him and giggled.

"I guess the _concrete's_ trying to tell _you_ something." She remarked. "Try listening." Mikron thought it was stupid, but he did it anyway.

"I do the dumbest things for you." He told her after they got up and left—which was almost an hour later.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek before skipping away.

* * *

**Looking for Angels - Skillet**

"_You know, most people don't believe in supernatural stuff; you know— angels and that kind of stuff."_ Kyd Wyykyd remarked.

"So?"

"_The ones that do would never have guessed one was right here."_ He continued.

"Can you get to the point?"

"_I don't think there is a point. Just an observation."_

"Yeah, no one would guess that a demon protects the city."

"_No. I wasn't talking about a demon, I meant an angel."_ He grinned from ear to ear, despite the look he was getting.

"You're _so_ cheesy Kyd."

* * *

**Drops of Jupiter - Train**

Robin stood on the roof of the Titans Tower, eagerly awaiting Starfire's return. She hadn't said much about why she had to leave for a bit, but the team accepted her reasoning of it being "personal." That was a six weeks ago, and Robin _really_ wanted to see the Tamaranean again. So Robin stood on the roof, staring up at the stars; it made him feel... small. There was so much more to the universe than just Earth, and Starfire was out exploring space.

"Robin?" A voice yanked the masked hero back to reality.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, embracing the girl before she even touched the ground. "Did you enjoy your trip?" He asked once he pulled away.

"It was... interesting." Starfire answered.

"I'm glad you're back." He said as they both went inside to tell the find the rest of the team.

* * *

**Oh! Dudes! I almost forgot, I'm giving a shout out/promotion/whatever to The Odd One95, that's where I saw this idea. Go check out her version, it's cool.**

**-SW12300**


End file.
